Shinchans heated duel!
by Chris Ripley
Summary: By an unfortunate turn of events, Midorima is stuck in the summer festival with Takao, who does his best to have some fun at Midorimas expences. Takao acts quickly wen he sees an oportunity to get some outside help.


_**Authors Note:**__ So, this is my first one-shot. I've never really liked one-shots, but it turns out it's a lot more fun to write than to read! The pairing is Midorima-OC with a hint of Midorima-Takao. (my favourite pairing from KnB). I prefer to include OCs in the story, cause I can shape their personality to fit the story. Maybe someday I'll be able to write without them._

_I didn't intend for it to be as long as it is, but I got a little carried away with the plot. _

_Oh, and Midorima is a really fun character to write, though he's probably more OOC than I intended. I just love tsundere characters for some strange reason. Theyre always really hot!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_- Chris :P_

**Reasons to love summer festivals! - Shin-chans heated duel!**

"Shin-chan! Have you been waiting long?"

Midorima Shintarou had been dreading this day. He was standing by the entrance to the summer festival area earning sideways glances from people passing by. This unwanted attention was caused by the huge stuffed bunny he was carrying under his arm. It was todays lucky item and as much as Midorima hated having to carry around this revolting thing there was no way he could ever defy Oha-Asa. It was not worth the risk.

Now his attention had turned to the boy running towards him. Takao Kazunari was one of his team mates in the schools basketball club and was - thanks to a certain turn of events - the one Midorima had to accompany for a "date" at the summer festival. He should have known better than to agree to a bet on a day when his luck was that low.

"You're late! After I was half-way forced into this the least you could do is be on time!"

"Sorry, Shin-chan! Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a pair of bunny ears to match your friend!"

"Don't be rediculous! You know I'm not carrying this thing by choise. Now, come on. Let's get this over with."

Midorima wanted nothing more than to get home as soon as possible. He had to fix his nails before going to bed. But if he knew Takao right - and he was sure he did - he would be stuck here for the entire evening.

Takao, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. Not only had he had the pleasure of seing Midorimas defeated look when he lost that bet five day ago, but now he had an entire evening to spend with him. Teasing the green haired tsundere was one of Takaos favourite hobbies and there was no way he was gonna let a chance like this slip away. Midorima wasn't going home anytime soon.

They walked together past the many stands, stopping now and then to buy food or watch as people tried their luck on the different games. Takao had tried many times to persuade the taller one to test out some of the games, but Midorima seemed to have no such plans.

"Oh, come on! It's a summer festival. You're supposed to relax and have fun!"

"How can I relax whith you around? If I let my guard down you'll do something stupid again. Remember how it went on that sakura viewing?"

Takao thought back to the day in question where one of his innocent little pranks had caused Midorima to have to apologize to seven different people and apologizing was definitely not something Midorima enjoyed doing.

"I said I was sorry a million times already. How was I supposed to know that was where they stored their squid?"

"You could apologize a million times more and it still wouldn't make any difference! I haven't been able to be near squid ever since! Next time a squid is my lucky item and something happens to me I'm holding you resposible!"

These words were enough to shut up Takao. For a few minutes at least, because Takao had now spotted something that gave him a brilliant idea. A few stands away there was a basketball game and someone over there was attracting an audience. Now, to get Midorima to play it.

"I understand, Shin-chan!", he said in a comforting tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason why you won't try any games. It's because you're afraid of sucking at it and embarrasing yourself, isn't it." This approach would certainly work.

"No, I already told you I -"

"Oi, Shin-chan. I finally found something you'd definitely win at!" He pointed at the crowd that had gathered by the basketball stand.

"I thought I made myself clear. I'm not going to fall for your -!

"So your saying you're not even sure you can hit the basket? And I though you always made 100 % of your shots! The Generation of Miracles sure are overrated!"

"Why you...! I _always_ make my shots! I don't have to prove myself to you!"

"Whatever you say, scaredycat-kun!"

Midorimas eyes narrowed slightly. There was no way he was going to fall for such an obvious taunt. What did Takao take him for? Then again, was he really going to let him get away with those words? If there was one thing Midorima was sure about it was that his shots would never miss. Even if Takao had something planned there was no way Midorima Shintarou would ever lose when it came to hitting baskets! He had made up his mind.

"Fine. I'll play!"

"Great! Let's go!" Takao grabbed Midorimas arm and dragged him over to the stand and through the crowd that had gathered. From there they could see the person responsible for the commotion. It was a high school girl, tall, with defined muscles. And very pretty. And judging by her shots, a basketball player. The crowd cheered and clapped as she basketed one ball after the other. Her elegant posture and the confident look in her eyes reminded Takao of a certain someone.

"Wow! She's good! She may even be better that you, Shin-chan.", Takao said in a teasing manner and just loud enough to catch the girls attention. She scored the last ball one handed before she turned to face the newcomers.

"Of course I'm better than him!", she said in with the same arrogance as Midorima so often showed. "I have yet to be beaten in this game, even by basketball players like yourself!"

"You know who we are?", Takao asked in amazement. This was turning out even better than he had hoped.

"I don't know _you_, but I certainly know _him!_" She nodded towards Midorima. "Midorima Shintarou. Former shooting guard for Teikou Middle School, now playing for Shuutoku. Member of the Generation of Miracles and - as rumour has it - never misses a single shot! It's you, right?"

"You certainly know your stuff.", Midorima replied. And if Takao wasn't mistaken, Midorimas tone had changed. He sounded almost impressed. Takao held his breath in excitement as the girl continued.

"So, how 'bout a match, champ? It's been a while since I faced someone strong."

"I was planning on testing this thing out, anyways. I might as well beat you while I'm at it!", Midorima was serious now. '_Yup'_, Takao thought. He's in battle mode. There's no stopping him now.

"Then why not make it interesting. Let's make a bet! The loser has to play their next match in their underwear. The winner gets to bring a camera!", she smiled a cocky smile and egged him on. Midorima flinched slightly by the challenge. Firstly, he hadn't had much luck with bets lately, even though todays luck was pretty good. Second, playing a match in his underwear, or appear like that in public at all, would be the end of him. He shrugged when he thought about how his team would react. Or worse, if the rest of the Generation of Miracles found out. He would have to move to another planet! Midorima cursed to himself. _'Damn you Takao, you snaeky bastard! You knew something like this would happen and I walked right into it. When this is over I'll strangle you!'_ Takao could feel the murderous intent oozing from his team mate, though Midorimas face didn't show it.

"That's pretty bold of you. Are you sure you could handle the embarrasment? A poor, defensless girl like you being eyed up and down by horny teenage boys." Midorima glared at her as her left eye twitched a little. He had succesfully managed to piss her off.

She managed to keep her composure. "You shouldn't trouble your little, green head with such unlikely scenareos. Are you in or not?"

Midorima stared at her for a few more seconds before finally answering.

"You're on!"

Takaos heart was racing. Midorima playing half naked. Even in his wildest dreams, that scenario was just a fantasy. Imagine all the great pictures he could get. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

_I beg you Kami-sama! Please let this miracle woman win!_

"Takao! The rules!", Midorima demanded. "You'll be our impartial judge!"

"Impartial? He's your freakin' team mate. That wouldn't be fair!"

"You're right!", Midorima replied grudginlgly. "It's not fair to _me_!"

"He's right", Takao shot in. "I would love nothing more than to see Shin-chan bow his head in defeat!" This earned him a sharp look from Midorima. Takao swore he felt it physically hurt him. He brushed the feeling aside and quickly made up some simple rules. When they had both agreed the match was on. They took turns shooting, each time with a different handicap. The first one to miss a shot was out.

Fifteen minutes later they were still at it. Rumour had spread that one of the Generation of Miracles was playing and the crowd around the two compedators had more than tripled. None of them seemed close to missing. Takao, who had the difficult job of figuring out new handicaps, was running out of ideas. So when he called the next one, he said on a whim: "This time, you shoot while looking deep into the others eyes!"

Midorima flinched a few millimeters, his ears turning half a shade pinker. This went unnoticed by everyone but his opponent, who suddenly showed a hint of evil intent in her eyes.

"I guess I'll go first then!" She picked up the ball and turned to Midorima whose green eyes were now filled with suspicion. He blinked a few times, long eyelashes almost touching his glasses. Then suddenly her gaze turned from evil confidence to almost dreamy.

"You have really gorgeous eyes, you know!" Midorima was prepared for anything but that. He flushed again, this time very visible. He had reacted just as expected. What a tsundere! The girls mischevious grin had reappeared. She threw the ball and scored. The crowd laughed and cheered.

Takao stared at the girl in disbelief. Not only had she matched Midorimas play, but in only fifteen minutes she had managed to find such a weakness. This girl knew what she was doing. That change from focused and compedative to cute and girly had come so quickly not even Midorima had stood a chance. She had earned Takaos respect and in his mind he crowned her the new king of Midorima-teasing.

_'Thank you Kami-sama!'_

The crowd went silent again as it was Midorimas turn to shoot. Still flushing, he clumsily picked up the ball and looked into her brown eyes. _'Damn'_ His hands were shaking slightly. Not from her gaze, but from the embarrasment of being teased like that. Hanging out with Takao, he really should have been used to it by now, but this had come so unexpectedly. He lifted the ball, ready to shoot, swallowed and threw.

The crowd remained silent still. Midorima looked towards the basket. The ball was spinning around the edge before it fell. On the outside of the ring.

...

The crowd cheered, laughed and applauded once more. Midorima didn't hear it. He was staring at the ball still bouncing on the ground. '_He had missed. He had lost focus and missed!'_ Had this ever happened before?

"What's your name?" It seemed only fitting to ask.

"Takahashi Kimiko" She knew her skills had at least earned his respect.

His face was back to it's original colour when he turned back to Takao.

"We're leaving!" He turned to walk away, but before he could escape -

"Now don't go running away and forget our deal! Next match, no clothes. I want an invitation!"

"You get nothing", Midorima snorted back. "That was foul play!"

"It was not! Everything goes in love and war. Whichever one this was." She smiled at him, this time more kindly.

Midorima said nothing. He just stared at her, shocked and embarrased.

Seeing this, the girls victorious attitude changed and her smile was gone.

"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe it was kind of a cheap trick Let's just drop the bet. It was childish anyway!"

"No!" Midorima kept her gaze. She looked confused. "I still have _some_ pride left. I'm not going to run away. I agreed to this, remember."

"Well that was unexpected. I'm a little impressed! I didn't know you were so noble."

"Our next match is this Saturday at five. This idiot will personally come and pick you up in his rickshaw." He scowled down at Takao who took the hint and nodded. This was all Takaos fault and Midorima was going to make damn sure that short bastard didn't get away lightly.

"Well then. See you around!" He turned and walked away.

"Bye! See ya!" She smiled as her eyes became dreamy looking again. And this time it wasn't acting.

Takao, who had stayed behind with her, sniggered.

"What?", she asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing.", Takao was thoroughly enjoying watching the two of them. "Here's my cell number. Call me on Saturday and I'll come pick you up."

"That wasn't a joke? I can get there by myself."

"No, he was being dead serious! This is my punishment for landing him into this mess. If I don't do it, things will turn ugly." Takao smiled and turned to follow his defeated friend. Then he stopped and added: "Also, it's his weird way of showing affection. You know, chivalry and all that crap." Then he left. Jogging to catch up to Midorima.

Takahashi Kimiko watched the smaller boy disappear behind the masses of people. The crowd that had gathered to watch their match was gone and the festival area was back to normal like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When in fact it had been amazing.

"Amazing!", she repeated to herself as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. Then a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Boxers or briefs? I wonder..."

...

**THE END**

_**AN:**__ I can't believe I actually managed that! You have no idea how many times I thought about cutting the story into chapters. But I was set on writing a one-shot so I did my best to make it. I think one series at the time is enough for me to handle!_

_Soooo! I know you're all just dying to know what really happened on that sakura viewing! Well, too bad! I'm not going into detail about that. I'll spare Shin-chan the shame. Let's just say it involved a barrel of squid, a not-so-pleased store manager and a very confused Midorima. (and Takao laughing his ass off!)_

_Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, this won't be my last one-sho as I really enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always very welcome!_

_See you around!_


End file.
